


Floating By

by Lliyk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Chance Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, Non-bending AU, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: Zuko enjoys the walk back to his office.The man is sitting alone, gaze lidded and staring into nothing as the sun casts him in warm light. No phone; no book; no friend to be seen — though he could be waiting for someone to show. Zuko hopes he isn’t and wipes his dampening palms on the seat of his jeans.He knows he can’t go back now; not now, that butterflies have claimed his stomach and crawled up his throat, rustling around in the same way that the branches seem to bend around the man who’s caught his eye.Gathering himself with a steady breath, Zuko starts forward.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Non-Canon Ship Fics of AtLA





	Floating By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritersCottage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersCottage/gifts).



> i wrote this to [Floated By by Peter Cat Recording Co](https://open.spotify.com/track/556jf0hyPQuLNHuNWo12I5?si=diqkMk3PSeeXx9VUWjB9xw), a very relaxing jam.
> 
> [by mik](https://mikhailasart.tumblr.com/post/643681665684848640/showing-off-the-details-3-fun-little-story-about); for mik, bc... duh............ 
> 
> comments are fuel ♡.

* * *

_Ding_ , his phone chimes with a reminder. Zuko cracks his eyes open just a bit, a small smile coming immediately to his mouth at the swaying canopy of trees above him — reds, yellows, and pretty deep browns against the azure sky. He stretches languidly before sitting up, enjoying the minute burn it sends through his body as the passing breeze rustles his hair.

 _Ding_ , his phone chimes at him once again. With an aimless sigh underlined with content, he rises from his thin quilt and folds it carefully into a square over his arm; pulls his cell from his pocket and quickly checks the time. “Yup,” he mutters to himself, entirely unsurprised, “fifteen on the dot.”

His lunch is now over.

Dusting himself free of any stray flora, Zuko begins the short trek from the comfort of the shady woods and out the park’s pathway, cuts a quick left towards the towering city skyline. Even from here he can eyeball the plated glass that makes up his office, and though he does not dread returning to his desk, the day is too nice to really spend it pouring over paperwork.

This side of the park, his favorite for the usual lack in occupancy, is perfectly calm and quiet in contrast to the bustling pace that awaits him when he leaves this little bit of sanctuary.

Zuko takes his time, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon sun, contemplating on stopping for coffee before heading up to the stuffiness of his office and the — probably — hundreds of new emails that await him. He is just cresting the final bridge of the pathway leading towards the correct park exit; over the creek; mourning his lack of snack to offer the ducklings that quack happily at him as he passes; when he sees him.

Up ahead a man with blue tattoos catches his attention. His heart thumps suddenly in his chest; as he slows his gait just so and gets a good look at high cheekbones and pouty lips. A fissure of something hot-cold shoots down Zuko’s spine, but he ignores it as he recognizes the air of silent wistfulness that seems to hang around the handsome stranger.

The man is sitting alone, gaze lidded and staring into nothing as the sun casts him in warm light. No phone; no book; no friend to be seen — though he could be waiting for someone to show. Zuko hopes he isn’t and wipes his dampening palms on the seat of his jeans, quietly annoyed at his sudden nerves and even more so at his own and sudden audacity. When was the last time he felt so _compelled_ to speak to a stranger like this — handsome or not?

He knows he can’t go back now; not now, that butterflies have claimed his stomach and crawled up his throat, rustling around in the same way that the branches seem to bend around the man who’s caught his eye. Not now, that he’s recognized the tiny tell of despondency in the furrow of the man’s furrowed brow; the way his tattooed hands hang almost limply.

Gathering himself with a steady breath, Zuko starts forward.

“I’m about to get coffee,” he says once he’s near enough. The stranger blinks out of his reverie, widened eyes swiveling his way. They are clear and gray, like smooth gravel under a gleaming, gurgling brook, and Zuko thinks that the butterflies rioting in his gut cannot get anymore rowdy. “you look like you could use a cup. Care to join me?”

The man blinks at him — once, twice, and then breaks out into the most blinding thing of a grin.

“I’m more of a tea person,” the man says, and Zuko knows right then and there that he is wrong about the butterflies. “but if the offer stands..?”

“Of course.” Zuko swallows around a set of wings. They flutter terribly on the way down. “How do you feel about Wu’s Cafe? It’s just across the way, right under the Rokura Building.”

The man stands, and Zuko realizes belatedly that he is taller, handsomer, up close.

“I love Wu’s!” He says, then, holding out a hand: “I’m Aang.”

“Aang,” Zuko finds himself smiling as he repeats the name carefully; as he takes the offered hand. It’s warm and smooth in his. “I’m Zuko.”

“Zuko,” Aang smiles right back. “nice to meet you. Shall we?”

“Yeah.” The butterflies swoop, low and insistent. Zuko squishes them; saves them for later. “Let’s...” 

  
  


********

  
  


They talk for hours. Zuko never quite manages to quell the storm in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find more of mik’s art on her tumblr](https://mikhailasart.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
